ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What Girls Are Made Of (Avengers Unleashed)
What Girls Are Made Of is the 18th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Jocasta ** Thor (flashback and main story) ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Silk / Cindy Moon (first appearance as Silk) (joins team) ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters (first appearance) (joins team) * Avengers Academy ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (first appearance as Spider-Girl) (joins team) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Yuri Watanabe ** Officer Joseph Davis * Aunt May * Air-Force / Sharon Carter Villains * Amora the Enchantress (flashback and main story) * Madame Hydra / Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian * Thundra * Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani * Madame Masque / Whitney Frost * Shriek / Frances Louise Barrison (first appearance) * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (first appearance) * Hammerhead (first appearance) * Unnamed Vault Inmates ** Vikings ** A.I.M. Agents Other Characters * Avengers Academy ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (cameo) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (cameo) ** Nova / Sam Alexander (cameo) * Amora's Master (cameo; silhouette only) Premise Phoenix Princess and Captain Marvel team up with the Hulk's cousin She-Hulk to capture Amora the Enchantress, who is planning to form a new alliance with villainous women of Earth to form the "Midgard Furies" for world domination over men. At the same time, Spider-Man meets his old classmate Cindy Moon (whose Inhuman DNA, which was awakened during the Avengers' battle against Ronan for Attilan, had enhanced her Spider powers), who is currently fighting crime as Silk, and her surrogate sister Anya Corazon, who developed her own spider-powers from the same spider which bit Miles and is currently fighting crime as Silk's sidekick Spider-Girl. The two new Spider-powered heroines team up with the Avengers to stop the Enchantress' plot. Plot It all starts in the Raft, where Deathbird is attempting to break her way out of her cell, but with no avail and ignoring Thundra's complains that their cells are made of particles which prevent them from using their powers. Just as the two begin arguing over the situation to the annoyance of Madame Masque, they are broken out by Amora the Enchantress with help from Shriek, as the Enchantress offers an alliance in exchange of their freedom. Unbeknownst for the Enchantress, Yuri Watanabe overhears everything and phones Gwen Stacy to warn the Avengers about it. In Manhattan, the Avengers (Spider-Man, Black Cat, Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Hulk) and Kid Arachnid are working to stop a gang war between the factions of Kingpin and Hammerhead. Right when the others subdue the two crime lords' minions, Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid and Hulk confront Kingpin and Hammerhead, only to find Kingpin tangled in webs and Hammerhead knocked out and buried in cement. The two had been defeated by Cindy Moon and Anya Corazon (both having adopted the aliases of Silk and Spider-Girl respectivelyFollowing the events of I'm Only Inhuman, where Cindy Moon was given her Inhuman powers, and Project Ultimate) and the Hulk's cousin Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk. As Kingpin and Hammerhead are taken to the Vault, the Avengers invite Silk, Spider-Girl and She-Hulk for a visit in the Tower. Just then, they are advised by White Swan of Amora the Enchantress' schemes and set out to stop her. While Phoenix Princess and Captain Marvel go with She-Hulk track the Enchantress down, the others investigate the Vault. There, they are oddly attacked by both the inmates and the guards, including Miles' father Officer Joseph Davis. White Swan manages to use her telepathic powers to neutralize the inmates and guards, who come back to their senses with Officer Davis telling the heroes of visions he had of gemstones which the Enchantress is carrying with herself. Thor recognizes those as fragments of a Norm Stone which the Enchantress once possessed to manipulate the minds and hearts of men in Asgard until Thor destroyed the stone, scattering its fragments into several places across the Nine Realms, with some have fallen into Earth. The Avengers decide to travel through those Realms and retrieve and destroy the fragments before the Enchantress gets to them first. While they do so, they are advised that the vilainesses recruited by Amora are also searching for the fragments and must be stopped by any means necessary. After avoiding a series of hazards, the Avengers locate the fragments and destroy them after defeating Amora's pawns. Once they are back to Earth, however, they find the remaining fragments already in Amora's possession. Amora uses the fragments' powers to unleash undead Vikings from Hela's realm with the purpose to start Ragnarok on Earth. As she watches the battle between the heroes and her pawns for amusement, however, Amora is ambushed by Viper, who longs to obtain the Norm Stone fragments for her own personal goals in the behalf of Hydra. As the two fight, Madame Masque attempts to steal the fragments from Amora, but only to Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel and She-Hulk (who were still pursuing the Enchantress) to pin her down while Phoenix Princess uses the fragments to send the undead vikings back to Hela's kingdom while Amora and Viper are defeated by Silk and Spider-Girl, forcing Amora to retreat. As Viper is taken to prison in the Vault, Amora contacts her master, on which she blames her failure on her pawns and Viper. Next day, the Avengers (now officially joined by She-Hulk and Silk) enjoy themselves while they watch as Anya (now a student in Avengers Academy) trains with Miles and the other trainees. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Alyssa Milano as Silk / Cindy Moon * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Kari Wahlgren as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Yuri Watanabe * Travis Willingham as Thor * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Kimberly Brooks as Tigra / Greer Grant * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk / Bruce Banner * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Tara Strong as Jocasta * Lacey Chabert as Air-Force / Sharon Carter * Misty Lee as Aunt May * James C. Mathis III as Officer Joseph Davis * April Stewart as Amora the Enchantress * Claudia Black as Madame Hydra / Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian * Rachael MacFarlane as Shriek / Frances Louise Barrison * Adrienne Wilkinson as Thundra * Nika Futterman as Madame Masque / Whitney Frost * Erica Luttrell as Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani * Dave Fennoy as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Steven Blum as Hammerhead Notes References Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes